Travels Begin
This is the third episode of Trixmon. Sorry it took so long. Summary Den runs into a girl named Kris who wants to travel with him. Plot The episode starts with Alien X is flying in a circle happily and then floats by Den and giggles. Den: What are you doing this time? (Den scratches its chin, causing it to purr.) Then a plasma ball rolls towards them. Den: Run!!! (Den starts taking off but Alien X just stand there and wiggles its finger causing the plasma ball to explode without warning.) Whoa did you do that? Destroy the ball of slime? Alien X looks at Den with question. Den: Nevermind what could have done this? Omnitrix scan plasma ball! Omnitrix: Scanning DNA of plasma ball origin from Ball Weevil. Den: It's from a Ball Weevil! Duh! Omnitrix: (Shows a picture of Ball Weevil.) Ball Weevil. Species: Unknown. Home Planet: Unknown. Has the ability to spit out a giant plasma ball that increases in size after collecting debris. Element: Bug. Voice: Yep and that plasma ball belongs to my Ball Weevil! Den looks up and sees a girl his age with a Ball Weevil standing on a tree branch. The girl has long blonde hair and also an Omnitrix on her wrist she wears a sweatshirt resembling Den's. Girl: Name's Kris and this is Ball Weevil! Ball Weevil: Ball Weeevil!!! Den: Hi I'm Den and this is Alien X! Kris, awestruck: The ALIEN X!!! How did you capture it they are legendary?! Den: Heh! You see a meteorite containing Alien X's DNA crashed and causing it to revert into an infant form so and yeah I scanned his DNA, heh! Kris: Battle me now! Go Ball Weevil! Ball Weevil jumps to the ground and Kris lands behind it. Den is about to dial up Gravattack but Alien X goes in front of him. Den: Alien X, you want to battle? Alien X nods. Den: Okay buddy! Go Pulse Wave! Alien X freezes for a moment. Den: DON'T FREEZE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kris: Uhhhh, Ball Weevil Plasma Ball attack! Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball and rolls it causing it to get larger and larger. Then Alien X unfreezes and fires purple lightning bolts shocking Ball Weevil and causing it to fall off and the plasma ball explodes on Alien X. Den: Uh oh! Kris: What POWER!!!! Alien X floats back into the air again. Den: Now! Alien X use Heavenly Horn attack! Alien X freezes again. Den: No! Not again!!!!! (The Omnitrix beeps.) Omnitrix: Alien X's are known to freeze in battle because of their power. They will freeze an extra turn as the battle goes on for example: When the battle starts and its told to use an attack it will take 1 full turn to use the attack. If the battle is on its 2nd turn, Alien X takes two full turns to complete this attack, etc. Den: Two full turns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omnitrix, beeps: But for Alien X's in infant stage only one turn lacking no personalities. Den: Phew! Kris: Ball Weevil Plasma Whip! Ball Weevil shapes its plasma into a whip and grabs Alien X and slams it back and forth until Alien X motions to stop. Ball Weevil being unable to move. Alien X fires a heavenly ray from its three horns then the sky becomes a heavenly color and strikes a beam at its horns causing Alien X to redirect the beam defeating Ball Weevil. Den: WHOA!!!!!!!!! Kris: Whoa! Den hugs Alien X and returns it. Kris: Ball Weevil. Return. (Kris shakes the loss off.) Hmm you're pretty strong seems like I found someone to travel with! Den: Travel? End Scene Den and Kris are standing in the forest. Den: Huh? Kris: Yeah sometimes you can travel with someone you met or a friend. Don't ya want that? Den: Yeah I guess. How old are you? Kris: 10. Den: Me too! Kris: Pssh! But you're still little kid, that's all. Then suddenly missiles come rocketing at the duo. Den: Crashhopper we need you! (He selects Crashhopper's hologram and slaps down the watch causing Crashhopper to appear and bashes the missiles in mid air causing them to explode.) Crashhopper: Whoo-hoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crashhopper begins stroking his head in pain then Den rubs his head passionetely and returns Crashhopper. Den: Good job. Kris: Maybe you're not such a little kid after all. But who was rsnipering missiles at us? Voice: We were! (Den and Kris turn to see Sg. Ex and the A.E.S soldiers.) Den: You guys!!!!!!!!!! Stop following me around! Ex: Can't do that kid! We are here to exterminate all extraterrestrial life! Kris: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! Den dials up Gravattack and slaps down the Omnitrix causing Gravattack to stand in an intimidating pose. Gravattack: Grrrr. Den: Gravattack use Gravity Slam! Gravattack's hands glow purple and the SECT soldiers float in the air along with Lt. Steel. Den: First he'll make you weightless and then...... Gravattack is about to slam them down after straightening his position but the Omnitrix symbol times out causing him to go back into the watch. The A.E.S. falls to the ground. Kris: What happened!!!!!! Den: He timed out! He's tired we need to get out of here! The two run quickly. Kris, while running: *gasps* You got that Gravattack from Prof. Azmuth right? Den, running: *gasps* Yeah why? Kris: I got Ball Weevil from the Prof. as well and I saw that Gravattack! I sensed it needed someone else! Den: Sensed? Kris, changing the subject this way pointing to a path: This way! Den and Kris made it out of the forest in front of a bustling city ahead. Den: Whoa! Omnitrix where are we? Omnitrix beeps: Bellwood II. A city that was built after the original Bellwood was destroyed by Vilgax. Den: *gasps* Vilgax?! Kris: Who the heck is this Vile guy? Den: That's Viilllgax! Conqueor of 10 worlds, Ben 10's greatest enemy! Omnitrix beeps: Plumber base located. (The Omnitrix begins pulling Den to a porta potty and pulls him in. The watch makes him flush the toilet causing Den to go down a secret passage to a base.) Kris is banging on the door. Kris: Den? Den? This is no time to be going to the bathroom we have a plumber base to search for. Why did his watch pull him in there anyway? Den sees a base with plumbers in white suits with red buttons on their belts. Den: Whoa! Where am I!? Voice: You're in the plumber base! Den turns seeing a man with a white suit a helmet covering his face a black sunglasses. Man: I am Magister Arnix this is the plumber base! Den: Really? Arnix: We are sworn to protect extraterrestrial life! Den: The Trixmon? Arnix: Yes you a very smart! Also alien civillians like myself. Den: You're an alien as well? Arnix nods and an alarm goes off. Arnix: Its the A.E.S. Den: The who? Arnix: The A.E.S. their Sg. is Ex. Den: He's that villain trying to kill the Trixmon! I ran into him before this time I'll put an end to this! Wait to you guys have a healing machine because my Trixmon need to charge up. They all fall sweatdropping. Kris: Den! Those guys are back! DEN! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! Ex: Awww young love! Kris: He's not my boy- Den comes out. Den: Ex. Ex: Tennyson! Kris in her head. Kris: 'Did he say Tennyson?' Den slaps down the watch summoning Gravattack. Den: This time we'll finish you! Gravattack Smash! Gravattack slams his arms to the ground causing them to float and then be smashes down hard. Steel summons Four Arms. Four Arms and Gravattack deadlock hands. Four Arms about to use his other two arms to knock him back. Gravattack is losing. Gravattack looks back and sees the porta potty then he uses his gravity to pull it towards him and opens it causing Four Arms to give up because of the smell. Den: Good job Gravattack now! Gravity- Gravattack's hand glows blue a gravity orb building up in his hand then he fires it causing an explosion Four Arms running off and Steel's Omnitrix malfunctioning. Steel: Dang you until next time! Den: Gravattack you learned Gravity Ball! Arnix: Yes but the Gravity Ball technique needs serious training! Den, nods: Also is there a Magister here I can face? Arnix: There used to be but he disappeared and he hasn't returned since then. Den seems disappointed. Arnix: But there is one of Flors Verdance which isn't far from here! Den smiles: Let's go then! He and Gravattack run off. Kris sighs and follows him. Arnix: Maybe he has what it takes. To be continued Characters Den Tennyson Kris (First Appearance) Plumbers (First Appearance) *Magister Arnix (First Appearance) Villains Sg. Ex AES Aliens Alien X (Den's) Ball Weevil (First Appearance, Kris') Gravattack (Den's) Crashhopper (Den's) Four Arms (First Appearance, formerly Ex's) Trivia *Many of the events in this episode are allusions of Ben 10/Pokemon episodes *Kris saying Den's a little kid is similar to Iris saying that to Ash in Pokemon: Black and White *Kris is based off of all of Ash's traveling girl companions in Pokemon *Crashhopper bashing that missile and taking recoil damage is similar to the Ben 10 Omniverse episode So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies *Den correcting Vilgax's name and telling Kris about Vilgax is similar to Ben correcting Vilgax's name and telling Gwen about him in the episode Gwen 10 *The plumbers base being under a porta potty is similar to Ben 10 Omniverse's plumber's base is under Max's plumbing